Pictures Don't Lie
by leftyguitar
Summary: Mac and Danny are investigting a murder in central park and learn about someone new. Not really a great summaray but it's better that it sounds. AU and hints of DL and Smacked.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own CSI: NY CBS does **

**Pictures Don't Lie**

In Central Park, late at night, a gang of mostly teenagers was chasing a person. They were intent on their target and didn't notice a boy of about ten followed them. He has a camera. The boy is taking photos as the guy being chased finally collapses.

"Please don't hurt me. I…" The young man's pleading was cut off by a gunshot.

"You what? You're sorry for ratting us out to the police?", the lead boy sneered. "Little late for that, isn't it?" He and the others take off.

The boy shivers, and went out from behind tree where he was hiding. He looked at his camera, an older digital model, and took the little multimedia card the pictures were stored on out and put it in his pocket. _Hope they didn't see me. But at least this way if they do catch me they may only get my camera. _The boy was very afraid, but knew if they wouldn't be able to get him in jail. The skinny, blond haired kid went to call the cops.

A few minutes later, the police arrive. The sun is starting to come up, and Flack got a good look at their young photographer. The kid's cobalt blue eyes and constant fidgeting reminded him of someone, He questioned the boy. "What id you see?"

"There was a whole bunch of them chasing a guy through the park. The leader said something about ratting him out to the cops after he shot the guy. I didn't see them that well but my pictures may be able to help you guys. The flash was on but I don't think they noticed.", he gave Flack the card the digital photos were on.

"What are you doing out here at this hour, anyway?" Flack knew ten-year-old kids shouldn't be wandering the streets of New York at 4 in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to take some pictures. Dawn's actually a great time to shoot."

"Where are your parents?" The kid had a camera, albeit a little old. He was also wearing glasses that seemed in pretty good shape, as well an autographed Red Sox cap. Someone was probably looking for him.

"Well, Mom's probably still at work and I don't know who my Dad is."

"Is there a number I can call to talk to her?"

The kid was starting to get annoyed. "Look, I'm trying to help you here. Can't you just let me go home?"

Flack sighed, "I need to talk to your mother. You probably aren't supposed to be out here and you just witnessed a murder. I can't just let you go. What's your name, anyway?"

"James. Most people call me Jack for short. My mom's name is Debbie" Jack gave Flack a phone number. Flack her and explained the situation to her. She said she'd meet them at the station in as soon as she got out of work. Flack thanked her and hung up.

"Your mom wants you to say with us until she can leave work anyway. She was not happy about your wandering off again." Flack warned the kid. He went to explain the situation to Mac and Danny, who had come to the crime scene.

He told them what he got from the boy as Danny uncovered a badge on the victim. "Looks like the guy was an uncover cop. That makes sense. But wouldn't he armed?"

"They may have caught him by surprise." Mac took the card from Flack. "We may have just gotten the best witness. Pictures don't lie." Mac and Danny rolled the victim over. They both noticed a large tattoo on the man's shoulder. They looked at each other. It was a Tanglewood tattoo.

"At least we know who he was investigating." Danny observed. "You want me off the case?"

Mac considered it for a few minutes. "Sonny's in jail. You know anyone else who might take over for him?"

"Joey, his brother. Don't know him that well, though."

"All right. But at first sign of trouble you're off the case."

"Sounds fair to me." They continued to check out the scene.

**A/N: Actually Mac would probably take him off the case immediately, but I want him there for my own reasons. I say Mac ought to give him a chance. Besides, he's got another connection to the case I haven't mentioned yet. Please Read and review. It will make me update faster. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Just the OCs and the plot are mine **

**Pictures Don't Lie**

Danny noticed some shoeprints that looked like a group of people running. They were spaced a few feet apart and looked like sneakers. He took some photos and showed Mac, who noted that made sense according to what the boy told them. They continued to process the scene.

Mac also had a few questions for their witness. He called Jack over to him. Mac was surprised see that the kid looked somewhat familiar, despite the fact that he had never seen the boy before.

"You said you saw what happened?"

"Yeah, but the pictures will probably tell you more than I can, as long as they weren't too dark. I bet you guys could get something from them even if they were." Jack was probably right. Photographs were more useful then witnesses in court, anyway.

"Do you think they saw you?" Mac knew Jack would be in danger if the Tanglewood boys knew about the pictures.

"They were too busy chasing the guy. I don't think they saw me."

"Can I see your sneakers?" Mac wanted to find out which prints belonged to him.

"My shoes?" Jack was confused. "Why?" He pulled off the well-worn Reeboks and handed them over.

"I need to see which shoeprints are yours." Mac took a few pictures of them and realized they looked a smaller set of prints he had found a little apart from the others. Mac returned the sneakers. "Did Detective Flack call your parents yet?"

"Mom's gonna meet us at the station. She's probably mad at me for sneaking out again." Jack was sure his mother would ground him for a month; she had threatened to the last she caught him sneaking out.

"She just doesn't want anything to happen to you. The city is a dangerous place."

"No kidding." Jack muttered sarcastically to himself. _I hate lectures! _Mac was about to continue when Danny called out to him.

"Hey Mac, think I got our murder weapon." Danny had found a gun. Mac walked over to him. It was a small handgun. They dusted for prints, but didn't find anything useful.

"This look the gun they used to shoot the guy?" Danny showed Jack the weapon.

"Could be. I know it wasn't like a rifle or anything. Look, it was dark. I couldn't see very well and had no intention of getting close enough for them to see me." He wasn't sure if it was same gun or not.

Danny looked at the witness for a moment. The boy seemed to be telling the truth. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Jack defiantly reminded him of someone he knew.

Just outside the crime scene tape, a teenager watched the entire exchange. He knew he had to tell Joey about the young witness they found. He didn't like the idea of what the Joey and the rest of the Boys would do to the kid and his mother when they found him, it was better then going to jail.

Mac and Danny finished processing and headed back to the lab. Jack's mother was already waiting for them. "Where have you been?" she began to scold her son. Jack just hung his head sheepishly. He was used to this kind of thing. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay where you're supposed to?" she continued.

"Mam'm?" Flack tried to get her attention. "Your son witnessed a murder this morning."

Debbie noticed him for the first time. "I'm sorry. He's always wandering off for some reason. If it's not photos, he'll go out to make some sketches of the city or something like that. I work at night and can't always watch him. Our neighbor was supposed to be keeping an eye on him. I knew it was only a matter of time before something happened to him."

Flack just shook his head. The kid seemed to be okay, but if the woman knew there was a problem, why didn't she do something about it? She was lucky Jack hadn't been hurt. A ten-year-old boy shouldn't be allowed to wander around in New York City alone, especially at night.

"Jack seems okay, but he'll probably have to go to testify in court. He's also extremely lucky they didn't see him. _And so are you._ Don knew it was best to keep his opinion to himself if he wanted the mother's cooperation. They talked for few more minutes before the woman took her son home.

Meanwhile, Danny and Mac were looking at Jack's photos. The first few were some nice shots of Central Park. _Wow, kid's a pretty good photographer. _Then they found pictures of a man being chased through the park. They were surprisingly clear. There were three people chasing them. The next shot showed a man with a gun. It was closer then the other pictures and Danny recognized the man as Joey Sassone, Tanglewood Boy and brother of Sonny. He didn't know the other two.

"These pictures are great, but we need to make sure the rest of the evidence makes sense. Danny, you see what else you can get with these. I'll get the bullet from Sid to confirm our murder weapon. I'll also try and track down the gun's owner." Mac headed down to the morgue. He almost ran straight into Stella.

"Sorry." he muttered, embarrassed.

"You seem a little distracted." Stella always noticed that kind of thing.

"Actually, my case seems pretty simple. I just hope the Tanglewood Boys don't know about our witness. He's only ten years old and has a tendency to wander around alone."

"And you think they could find him…" Stella didn't want to finish that thought.

"There's also something familiar about him, but I can't figure out what."

Stella looked at him. "You'll figure it out eventually." She smiled at him. "You always do."

He returned her grin. "Guess I will. If you'll excuse me, I have a bullet to find."

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think so far. You'll learn about Danny's connection to case soon. It has something to do with the witness. The connection ought to in the next chapter, if you haven't guessed already. Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Just remember I don't mind constructive criticism, but no flames. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Damn… still not mine. **

**Pictures Don't Lie **

Mac walked into the morgue to find Sid waiting for him.

"C.O.D. is a single gunshot wound to chest. No surprise there." Sid removed the bullet and gave it to Mac. "Bullet hit his heart lungs. Died instantly. By the way, the officer's name is Steven Deschain. He was gathering information on the Tanglewood boys."

"Guess he got found out." Mac went to match the bullet to the gun they found at the scene. He was still worried about the witness, but the evidence was looking pretty good to put the Tanglewoods away for good. He shook his head and focused on he gun. The test fire round was a perfect match._ Evidence is defiantly looking good. _They had photos of the suspect with the gun in his hands.

Danny continued to work with the pictures they got from Jack. The camera the kid had may have been a little old, but the images they got were great. The resolution was surprisingly high, and the photographer had gotten pretty close for kid trying his best to hide from his subject. He enlarged the part of the photo that showed the gun. Danny got a good look and saw that it was the same type as the one Mac had found. _If that's our murder weapon, this guy is going away for a long time. _Danny grinned. _It's nice when everything just makes sense. _

"Why are you so happy?" demanded an irate-looking Lindsay Monroe. The case she was working with Hawkes and Stella had hit dead end after dead end. It was frustrating the hell out of her because they seemed so close to putting the guy behind bars.

"Our case has probably been solved within hours of the murder. A witness gave us pictures of the killer with the murder weapon in hand." He smiled at her. "Any jury can understand that and an eyewitness testimony no matter what the lawyer says."

"No fair. How do you found reliable witness in New York City that's actually willing to help you?"

"Simple. Find a ten-year-old insomniac happens to be wandering in Central Park and for some reason, isn't seen or hurt."

"It's still not fair."

"You'll get the guy eventually, Montana. There's no such thing as the perfect crime." Danny tried to make her feel better. He knew how frustrating it could be when you knew who didn't but didn't have the evidence to put them away. "You wanna grab some lunch later?"

She laughed. "Sure, as long as you're buying."

Danny was glad she seemed happier. "How about deep fried tarantulas while enjoying a very romantic view of this amazing city."

"Don't push your luck, cowboy."

Danny and Lindsay returned to work. Danny was amazed at how well the case was going. Suddenly, his pager went off. _Damn. Thought it seemed too easy. _

He hurried out to find Mac on the phone with Flack. Mac saw him and told Flack they'd be right over. He hung up the phone. Mac looked at Danny.

"We have another crime scene to process." Mac's voice was, as always, impossible to read.

Danny had sinking feeling the Tanglewood Boys had found their witness after all. "What happened?" Danny already knew what happened, but he didn't want to right.

"The boy and his mother were attacked in their apartment. His mother was killed. Jack was beat up pretty badly, but he'll live."

"We've got to get this asshole. I'll bet anything Joey Sassone had something to do with this." Danny was clearly pissed that Joey would hurt a kid just to stay out jail.

"All right. If he had something to do with this, we'll be able to prove it." Danny and Mac headed out to crime scene.

The small apartment was a mess. There was blood everywhere as well as broken glass and a few pieces of furniture had been overturned. It was clear someone had put up one hell of fight. There was also a bloody knife on the floor. A huge, furry white dog barked at them, trying to sound threatening.

Mac walked up to it, but the animal growled at him and backed away. He noticed the dog had blood on his muzzle. "He must have bitten the attacker. We're gonna have to process him somehow." The dog growled at Mac again, and then walked over to Danny for some reason. It sniffed him and whined at the CSI. Danny took advantage of this and looked at the dog's collar. "Beowulf." He shook his head. "Named for some mythological hero, huh? Sounds good, considering he probably saved Jack's life." Danny continued to read. 'If found return to James Messer'? That's weird. It gives this address and phone." Danny shrugged at Mac and absentmindly patted Wolfy.

"You have any relatives in Boston?" Mac was referring to the kid's baseball hat.

"No. I knew a girl there once, but that was a long time ago." Danny figured it was just a coincidence.

They were interrupted by Flack's sudden appearance. "Neighbor called 911. He heard them fighting the attacker. They were both taken to the hospital, but the mother died en route. Jack will probably be all right. He is still looking like our best witness at this point. EMS said his mother was stabbed, but the kid wasn't. They also mentioned a dog that didn't want to let them near Jack when they arrived."

"I seem to have found him. Wolfy here belongs to the kid. Seems to like me." Danny told him.

Flack reached for the dog. It growled and snapped at him.

"I got the same reaction. Wonder why it isn't trying to eat Danny. But I'll bet he's what stopped the attacker. Danny, you get to process Beowulf since you're the only one he hasn't tried the bite. Flack, check hospitals for someone with a dog bite." Wolfy seemed to be calming down and sniffed Flack nervously.

"He probably just scared." Danny had owned a dog when he was kid. He felt sorry for the frightened animal.

He and Mac processed the scene. They took blood samples from the wall. Mac also noticed a denim jacket that looked too small to fit Joey. It was soaked in blood. They went through the apartment, but didn't find anything else expect the knife Danny saw earlier.

Danny went to process the boy after he was finished with the dog. Meanwhile, Mac sent samples the DNA lab. He was going through the other evidence when he got a page saying they'd found a match for some of the blood they found. _How is that possible when I didn't give them anything to compare it to? _Mac was confused.

He met Jane in the DNA lab. "How did you match DNA with nothing to compare it to?"

"It wasn't exactly a match. Whoever's DNA that is a actually a close male relative to Danny Messer." Jane knew if Danny's family was involved Mac needed to know right away. "Does that make any sense? I thought the blood came from your victim."

"Actually, it does." Mac grabbed his phone and called Danny.

**A/N: Yay. That was a long chapter. Sorry to leave you there, but I promise to update soon. Please, please review. It makes me happy and when I'm happy, I write more. I would like to know what you think. By the way, I know I borrowed a character name from The Dark Tower I-VII.  I'm just not good at finding names :P Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: CSI: New York belongs to someone else, who is richer than me. **

**Pictures Don't Lie **

Danny was on his way to interview Jack when his phone rang. Since Flack was driving, he took a second to see who was calling. It was Mac. _Now what does he want? _Danny had just talked to Mac a little while ago. He rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

"Messer", he greeted Mac professionally.

"Danny, Jane just got a match for the blood we found in the apartment."

"How? We don't have anything to compare it to." Danny was confused.

"He has a close male relative in the department." Mac wasn't quite sure how to tell him.

"What are trying to say?"

_The hell with it. _"James Messer is your son."

"**WHAT!" **Danny's shout startled Flack, who looked away from the red light long enough to give Danny a strange look.

"He is your son. You are the only family he's got left." Mac repeated.

"No way." Danny still didn't believe him.

"You said you knew a girl in Boston."

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago."

"Eleven years, maybe?" Mac was getting tired of arguing with him.

"I can't even remember her last name. She never called or anything." Danny was finally starting realize Mac wasn't kidding. _Well, at least this explains why he seemed familiar. _Danny wasn't sure what to say. It had just been a one-night stand over a decade ago. Now Danny suddenly had a kid to take care of. He was little overwhelmed. _I can't take care of a kid. I can barely keep myself out of trouble. _Danny shook his head. He needed to do the responsible thing for once.

"Danny?" Mac took Danny's silence as a realization of what happened.

"Sorry. I'm not sure what you want me to say." They sat in silence for a minute.

"You and Flack get his statement. You should probably tell Jack what's going on." Mac hung up the phone. He didn't know what else to say, either. The irresponsible, impulsive Daniel Messer had a kid to take care of.

Mac thought about it for a minute. "What's up?" Stella knew something was bothering him.

"Danny has a ten-year old son to be responsible for." The more Mac thought about it, the more he realized Messer was probably a lot more responsible than he gave him credit for. Danny hadn't tried to deny it, anyway.

"Are you talking about the thirty old teenager?" Stella considered it for a moment. "He can barely take care of himself."

"Give the guy some credit. Who knows? Maybe this will force him to be more responsible."

"Well, I hope so."

"What was that all about?" Flack knew Danny usually didn't shout at Mac for no reason.

"Apparently Jack is my son." Don wasn't quite sure how to respond to his friend's statement.

"Well, what are going to do about it?"

"Tell him, I guess. I'm the only family he's got. He needs someone to take care of him."

"That's quite a responsibility." Flack knew Danny was feeling a little overwhelmed. "You ought to be able handle it, though."

"I sure as hell hope so." Danny was glad Flack thought he'd do all right. At least somebody did.

"Of course, if he's anything like you, the city's in a lot trouble." Don joked. Danny had to smile at that. He felt a little better about the whole situation. They reached the hospital. A nurse told Danny and Flack where to find Jack.

They enter the room to find the boy lying unhappily in a hospital bed. Jack looked like he'd gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. Danny was reminded of what had happened to him when he and his father had gotten into the wrong cab. He shook his head and spoke to the kid. "Hi, Jack." The kid looked at him.

"You here to figure out who did this?" James Messer got straight to the point. He hated it when grownups treated him like he didn't understand what was really going on.

"Was it the guy from the park?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. He knocked on door. Mom was expecting pizza, so she opened door." Jack was fighting back tears. He paused for moment to get his emotions under control. "The he stabbed her. I saw him do it. That asshole killed her." Jack had to stop again.

The three of them just sat in the hospital room for a minute. Danny looked at the boy, not sure what to say. Finally he spoke, "We'll catch him. But we can't do anything unless you finish telling us what happened." That got Jack start talking again.

"Then he turned and saw me. I was watching from the living room. He tried to get me, too. Beowulf bit him on the leg. That made the guy drop his knife. He screamed and threw my dog into another room. I fought him but the guy was a lot bigger than me. I'm not sure what happened next expect I knew Beowulf jumped on the bad guy and bit him again. He was trying to save me. Then we heard police cars outside. That got him to run. I guess you guys know the rest." The boy looked at them. He was still trying not cry in front of the strangers. Little kids did that. But Jack couldn't hold back anymore.

Danny found himself giving the poor kid a hug. He held him for a few minutes. "We're gonna get the bad guy. It's not going to bring your mother back. Nothing can do that, but at least he will pay for what he did. He won't be able to hurt anybody ever again." Danny was also not one to bullshit people. He wasn't gonna lie to the kid. Danny knew they would be able to catch the killer at the hospital. That huge mutt had probably chewed him pretty badly. Danny almost wished the dog had killed Joey Sassone.

Flack went to check to see if their perp had checked into the ER, leaving Danny and Jack alone. After the boy had calmed down a bit, he decided to tell Jack what Mac had just told him.

"You said you don't know who your father is." Danny was trying to find a good way to phrase it.

Jack was confused by the change of subject. "Yeah. Mom said he was some guy from New York. He met her on spring break. She said that he was going to be a cop."

_Just get it over with, Messer. _"Look, I know this kind of sudden, I'm your dad. I can't change what happened to you mother, but I can help you." Danny gave the boy a moment to process what he just said.

Jack considered it for a few seconds. "Why didn't you try to find me?"

"I didn't know you around."

"All right." Jack believed him. Danny hadn't seemed like the kind of person to lie about it something like that. He knew some grownups would lie, but he didn't think Danny would. They sat together and talked.

Jack fell asleep a little while later. Danny just watched him. He called Mac and read him Jack's statement. Mac told him to stay with Jack. He would go to the hospital to process the kid. He knew if Jack fought him they would be able to prove Joey was killer without having to put Jack on the witness stand.

**A/N: This chapter took forever to write because I don't usually write this type of chapter. I know it's got a lot of angst and drama, but I promise the next will be full of action. Please tell me what you think. I had a hard time with this one and I really would like to get some feedback. Huge thanks to all of you who reviewed last time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: My lawyer said that CSI: New York isn't mine and I should stop telling people otherwise. Wait. I don't have a lawyer. I have no money . Anyway still not mine. **

**Pictures Don't Lie **

Mac arrived at the hospital. He found Jack's room and walked in. Mac found Danny sitting in a chair near the boy's bed. He hadn't noticed Mac's entrance and was staring off into space.

"Danny?" He tried to get his CSI's attention.

Messer looked up, surprised to see him. "Hi Mac." He still wasn't sure what his boss wanted him to say.

"I need to process the kid." There was an awkward silence.

Jack opened his eyes. "Hey, you're Detective Taylor, right? You know I all ready told them what happened."

"I've here to collect evidence from you." Mac's tone was neutral.

Jack gave Danny a confused look. "That way we can prove that we have the right guy to a jury." Danny explained.

"Okay." He let Mac process him.

Mac took photos of his injuries and scraped under his nails. He

"Do either of you know when I can get out here? I hate hospitals." Jack hadn't been there very long, but he really couldn't stand being in the hospital.

"I really don't know." Danny had to laugh. He wouldn't want to be stuck here either. He went to ask a passing doctor, who said they would need to keep the boy overnight for observation.

"The doctor says you can go home in the morning."

"Home. You mean your place?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Listen, do you want me to stay here with you?" Danny answered him with a question of his own.

"Sure, I'd like that. What about Beowulf?"

"A friend of mine named Lindsay is watching him. We can get him in the morning." Danny had asked her before he left for the hospital. She was more then willing to help him. She said she might even visit them after her shift.

"Oh, that reminds me." Mac jumped in. "I stopped at the apartment on the way here to pick up a few things for you." He handed the boy a few books, including a well-worn copy of Lord of the Rings and an old sketchbook, complete with a few pencils.

Jack grinned at him. "Thanks a lot, sir.", he answered politely.

"You're welcome. And call me Mac." He figured he might as well get used to Jack being around. The boy seemed like a good kid.

Danny was surprised at Mac's sudden thoughtfulness. _Since when does he like kids? _Then he remembered Sam, a boy a little younger than Jack that Mac found at a crime scene. He had seen him reading a comic book or something with the kid.

Mac said goodbye to Jack and called Danny out into the hall for a minute.

"What? I really don't know what you want me to say, Mac. I didn't even know I had a kid until about an hour ago. I'm trying to do the responsible thing here." Danny knew they would need to have this conversation eventually.

"I know, Danny. I just want to make sure you're okay with this."

"What choice do I have? He needs me. It really doesn't matter if I think I'm ready for this or not. Jack has nowhere else to go. "

"You'll do all right." Mac decided. Danny obviously was more concerned about his son than himself, anyway.

He left to see if Flack had made any progress in tracking down their suspect. Mac found him talking to a nurse in the ER. It was very busy and it took a moment to spot him. Mac walked over to him in time to hear that a patient who had been attacked by a dog was admitted a few hours ago. The nurse said she didn't her a name, but he matched the description of Joey Sassone. They got his room number and went in. The hospital room was completely empty.

Upstairs, Danny and Jack were arguing about baseball when Danny thought he heard a familiar voice out in the hall. Danny went out to see if it was the person he thought he heard. _I hate it when I'm right. _He was face to face with Joey.

"Hey, aren't you Louie's little brother? How is he anyway?" Joey sneered at him.

Danny grabbed his gun. He ignored the killer's comments. "You're under arrest!" He prayed Joey was unarmed.

"What for, Messer?" he slowly reached for his knife.

"You killed two people and beat up a little kid. You're lucky I don't shoot you right here." _And I'm tempted to do it anyway. _

Joey suddenly produce a knife and leaped toward him. Danny pulled the trigger. His shoot caught Joey in the shoulder. It stopped him, but, fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, the murderer would live.

"Lucky you got shot in a hospital." Danny remarked as he called Mac and told him what happened. As he spoke to Mac, Danny realized that Joey had somehow managed to get with the knife. He had a nasty cut on his arm. _Well, at least it proves he attacked me. _There was no way IMB and Hillborne would be able to dispute that he had no choice but to shot the guy. Of course, Danny was lucky he hadn't killed the guy. The gunshot had gotten the attention of several doctors and patients.

They took Joey away as Mac and Flack came upstairs. "You okay?" Mac was worried about Danny.

"Mostly. Danny showed Mac his injured arm. Mac photographed the defensive wound while Flack found a doctor to stitch it up.

Danny gave a statement and allowed t doctor look at his injury. He let them sew it up and then went to tell Jack they had caught the bad guy.

Jack was relieved they finally had Joey in custody. After it was clear Danny wasn't hurt that badly, Mac went back to the lab to finish processing the evidence.

**A/N: Sorry I was so late posting. Thanks to all my reviewers. Story's almost finished only need one or two more chapters to wrap it up, but I have a few ideas for the next one. :P Please Read & Review. And Thanks Again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Pictures Don't Lie**

Danny and Jack sat in the hospital room, watching a baseball game when Lindsay walked in. She smiled at them. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Montana," Danny answered. She just rolled her at him.

"Didn't you promise me lunch?"

"Sorry. Got kind of busy." A lot had happened in the past few hours.

"I heard you caught the guy, at least." Lindsay was glad it was over.

"Not without a fight." Danny showed her his injured arm.

"Could have been worse, cowboy." Lindsay knew that Danny could have been hurt a lot worse. She had also heard that the suspect had pulled a knife on Danny.

"I guess. The point is he can't hurt anyone else."

"Speaking of which, you haven't introduced me to your son." She had been looking forward to meeting Jack.

"Jack," Danny got his attention. "This is my friend Lindsay."

"Hello" he answered politely. Jack was still focused on the game. The Yankees and the Red Sox were at it again. At the moment, the Sox were up by two runs.

"Do you guys want me grab you something from the cafeteria?" Lindsay still wanted to join them for lunch.

"Sure. A sandwich would be good," Danny said. "Jack, you want anything?"

"Not really." He wasn't very hungry. Jack continued to watch the Red Sox beat the Yanks for once. Danny shifted his attention to the TV. "That's embarrassing." Manny Ramirez had just hit a grand slam. The Sox were now up by six runs. He and Jack argued about baseball until Lindsay came back.

"Thanks, Montana." Danny didn't realize he how hungry he was hungry until Lindsay gave him a turkey sub.

"Look what else I brought." She showed them a box. It was the game Clue.

"You didn't have to do that." Danny said.

"Actually it was in my car anyway." The baseball game had just about ended so they immediately set the board up and began to play.

Back at the lab, Mac had just gotten DNA results from the skin he found under Jack's nails. It matched Joey Sassone. He had also tested the blood on the jacket they found. It was a match to James Messer. There were also skin cells on the inside of the jacket. They also belonged to Joey. He was going away for a very long time.

Danny and Lindsay had played a couple of games when Flack joined them. He told them about the DNA results Mac had finally gotten. Don also won the next game of Clue. Lindsay and Flack went back to work a few hours later, leaving Danny and Jack alone. Danny absentmindly picked up the sketchbook Mac had brought. "Do you mind if I take a look at this?" he asked.

"No problem."

Danny flipped through the book. He found drawings of Fenway Park, the Charles River, and the view from the top of the Prudential Center, among other city landmarks. He also saw few sketches of New York toward the end of book.

"I'm impressed." Danny saw Jack could draw really well, especially for a kid his age. "These are really good."

"Thanks." Jack said sheepishly. He liked to draw, but Jack didn't think the sketches were anything special but apparently his dad did. He wasn't sure what else to say. They spent most of the getting to know each other. Mac even stopped by after his shift was finished to check on them. He stayed to play a few card games with them and confirmed what Flack had already told them.

**A/N: Story's just about finished. Sorry it took so long to update but my Internet connection wasn't working for some reason. I hope to get the Epilogue up later tonight, and I plan to write a sequel. As Always, please read and review. **


	7. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. No fair. **

**Pictures Don't Lie**

James Messer grabbed his camera and down to the forensics convention. As the unofficial event photographer, he didn't want to be late. Besides, his dad was probably looking for him.

It was two years later, at a conference in New York City. Danny had asked to take some pictures while he was there. It was easier and cheaper than hiring a professional. His father was downstairs already. Jack hurried into the main room. It was loud and crowded. The young photographer picked out a few people he recognized, including Horatio Caine from Miami, as well as the team actually from New York. He went into the crowd and spoke to few people and took pictures.

Suddenly, Jack noticed a girl in the crowd. She was standing with one the CSI's from Las Vegas. She was a little older then him, but the only person there that was anywhere near his own age. Jack decided to go talk to her. He waited until she wandered away from somebody that had to be her mom.

Jack introduced himself nervously. "Hi, I'm Jack Messer."

"My name is Lindsey Willows."

They talked for a few minutes. Jack told he was the event photographer, and she mentioned the cockroach races that would take place later that night. She invited him to join her there, as that, sadly was the only thing Lindsey thought might be fun. Her mom walked over to them just as he accepted the invitation.

"Hey, Lindsey, who's your new friend?" she asked, surprised to see another kid there.

"My name is James Messer." Jack answered politely.

"Oh, you must be Danny's son." She had run into the CSI earlier. "Don't think ever seen a New Yorker in a Red Sox hat before." Catherine noticed.

"I was born in Boston, mam. I moved to New York about three years ago."

"Oh. By the way, you can call me Catherine."

Danny walked over a few minutes later. "Jack, where have you been?" He then noticed Lindsey and Catherine. "Hello."

Lindsey and Jack slipped away while the adults were. Jack got a few more photos, and had a good time just wandering around the room until Danny and Catherine realized they were gone.

""Sorry but I've really got to go. I'll see you at the cockroach races." Later they had a great time and cheered for Grissom's roaches as they finally won a race. Jack and Lindsey had a great time together at the conference, and had exchanged email addresses before it was over.

**A/N: That's the end. I'm sorry I didn't finish this yesterday, but it's a little difficult to type after I accidentally closed a car door on my hand. Thanks to anybody that took the time to review. I really appreciate the feedback. **


End file.
